Wake Up, Freddie!
by Kaitley
Summary: Something BIG happens after doing a Wake Up, Spencer bit for iCarly. What is it? One thing is for sure: this is your last chance, so you had better WAKE UP, FREDDIE! Oneshot, REVIEW!  : iLMM never happened for this story; iOMG did. :D


**Wake Up, Freddie!**

**Hey guys! Here is a random one-shot I cooked up a few weeks ago at about 1 in the morning. (we were on vacation and driving from 10AM to 3AM. Not the most fun thing ever…) I've been perfecting it ever since, so a TON of hard work/hours has gone into this. Anyways, before I pass out of exhaustion, I would just like to say that this chapter is in honor of my first day of school officially ending. (Okay, so it officially ended about 10 hours ago. So what?)**

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

FPOV

It's been a few months since 'the incident,' as I have come to call it, (AN iOMG kiss.) and I am just sitting here on the couch in my house, thinking of her. Despite how cheesy and cliché that sounds, it's true. The worst part of it is, she never mentioned a thing afterwards. In fact, I haven't talked to her alone much since that day.

Carly had apparently seen us kissing through one of the the windows, and had told us before me or Sam could admit it to her ourselves. Carly, being Carly, had attempted to get us together a few times, but we have resisted each and every one of them. It's not that I don't want to be with her, it's just that we are afraid of changing. We are afraid from being anything different than what we are right now.

My train of thought was interrupted when Sam came back from the kitchen. Did I mention that we were at my house? I had made sure to stock up on ham, fried chicken,

Peppy Cola, chips, and other snacks before she came over that night, neither of us exactly 'loved' my mother's diet/health foods...

"Nub, is it almost time?" she asks while munching on her fried chicken leg. I swear that girl can eat at anytime night or day. I'm surprised that the Shay's aren't broke yet. Did I mention it was 3:00 in the morning? We're doing a Wake Up Spencer bit in just a few minutes.

"Sure. Just let me go get my equipment..." I said and quietly and quickly dashed off across the hall

to the studio before one more minute with her made my brain and heart explode.

SPOV

Thank God that he left, and I don't mean that in a bad way. I just- let's put it this way. I kissed the nub, he didn't do anything, I ran away, and for the past few months, I've been trying to avoid him all I could. It hasn't been working out well so far... but what am I supposed to do about it? It's hard not being around your best friends every day! Yes, I finally had admitted that Fredlumps is one of my best friends. (To myself, of course. I wouldn't admit to anyone on my LIFE that I did.) But did I want him to be more than that? Ugh. Stupid, mushy, annoying... What were we talking about again? Oh, right...

iCarly had made it especially hard. I'm surprised I didn't lock myself in the mental hospital yet. (AN XD) The only actual reason I decided to come here tonight was because he had gazed into my eyes and- WHAT. ARE. YOU. SAYING? My God! You kissed him twice, and he rejected you, even though you don't want to admit it. LET. HIM. GO! It doesn't mean you have to go all cupcakey mush! I said to myself, just as he arrived with the equipment.

"Hey Sam." he said. "Ready?"

"Psh. Of COURSE I'm ready. Cmon!" I said grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him towards the Shay's apartment and Spencer's room.

FPOV

After we finished, and had grabbed some popcorn, we were walking to the fire escape off of my house to watch a horror movie; our ritual we followed in an almost religious way.

That was one of the good things about Sam; she would sit through and enjoy horror movies while Carly would run away crying during the first scene; no matter how scary (or not) that it was.

"Did you see that?" I whisper-shouted, unwilling to wake anybody up at this time of night. I swear this had to be one of the best episodes yet, even though Sam seemed kinda out of it. She kept zoning out. I made a mental note to ask her later.

"I KNOW! I can't believe Spencer really thought there were a bunch of angry tuna fish singing Justin Bieber music and threatening him with baseball bats!" she laughed, but I could tell her whole heart wasn't in it. Her laugh and tone SOUNDED convincing, but I had known her long enough to know that something was up. In addition, the usual spark her gorgeous blue ey- wait, WHAT? Face it loverboy, you are never gonna get a second chance! Agh, shut up conscious.

We were out of the Shay's and my apartments' now; sitting on our fire escape.

The fire escape contained two camp chairs, two sleeping bags, a bunch of pillows, snacks, and a fully-stocked mini fridge. (that, of course, had been Sam's idea. So was me paying for all the food.) It was shielded from the rain; the overhang protecting us. We had had 'camp outs, 'as we used to call them, for about 2 or 3 years now. (Well, I did. Sam said it was 'too nubbish' a name to even dare say out loud.), doing them after we finished Wake Up Spencer bits. We did them more often that you might think.

We had kept this a secret from Carly, because, well; she was Carly. We both knew she would over-react. And this was our special thing, ya know?

"Sam?" I received only a muffled grunt in reply, but continued none the less, trying to make her a little less stuck in her daydreams. "I have the new Scream and You Die movie!" Not getting any response, I continued, but with my voice more gentle this time. "Sam, you seem kinda out of it tonight, Is everything okay? What's wrong? Are-"

I was interrupted as she leaned in towards me. At first I thought that she was going to slap me or something, because after all, this WAS Sam. Instead, she did something completely different than what I would have ever expected.

The bowl of popcorn flew to the floor, forgotten, as right on the fire escape, she kissed me.

Again.

SPOV

I was out of it the ENTIRE Wake Up Spencer episode. I was too busy daydreaming about Fr...ied chicken. Yeah, fried chicken.

I'm blaming it on lack of sleep. I kissed him. What is wrong with me? He doesn't like me... Right?

FPOV

This time, I didn't freeze in place. I didn't stand there like an idiot, do absolutely nothing, and simply stutter, "It's cool." afterwards. This time, I kissed back; proving to both myself and her the strong emotions I had felt before and still did feel. I knew that if I didn't, this would have been my last chance: my final warning. And I couldn't do that to her or to myself. I couldn't let her slip through my fingers one more time.

Nobody's POV

"That was... amazing." they both thought to themselves silently. But another thought quickly overcame Sam, and all feeling of happiness was lost as she turned around and spun on her heels; leaving Freddie there standing in a daze, stunned and pleasantly surprised over what had just happened.

"You JERK!" Sam shouted, breaking the silence, slapping Freddie square across the face.

"WH-WHAT DID I DO?" Freddie exclaimed out of complete shock. This girl was too confusing! She was kissing you one moment and slapping you the next, but that's just how Sam Puckett was; spontaneously amazing.

"You just kissed me out of pity." she said, a look of hurt just barely in her eyes, although her words had remained strong and grim. She started to run away when Freddie quickly got up and grabbed her. "No running this time." he said this in a demanding tone, but it was somehow gentle. This time, he kissed her; once again setting free the feelings they had had pent up inside of them for so long; too long.

They kissed slow and long. All questions were answered; all problems solved as each poured out emotions from that simple connection of lips. After a while, they both had to pull away for air, much to each of their regret.

"So..." Sam stated, plopping down on a beanbag, still a little breathless.

"So..." Freddie repeated, mimicking her actions. Sam then, being Sam, punched his arm.

"OW! What was that for?" he exclaimed, although even a Gibby could see the hint of a smile forming on his lips.

"For being a nub." Freddie just scoffed playfully. "...and for being a great kisser." she admitted, although just barely loud enough for Freddie to hear her. They started making out again (AN just gonna be blunt) Freddie barely pulling away long enough to pop in the movie. Needless to say, they didn't really have much of an idea of what was going on.

After a short awkward silence, Freddie spoke up.

"I should make long and thoughtful speeches more often."

"And why is that?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Because, every time I do, you end up, doing this." he said quietly and equally flirtatiously, pulling her in for another kiss.

One thing led to another. And now, sitting on the fire escape once again on their anniversary with her, neither of them would ever imagine regretting a thing.

**Some awesome stories to check out: Bridge by TropicalCookies, Love Aint Reality by SeddieLUV, iGe Caught by birdscanfly, and The Ultimate Power by electricstories98. Just thought I'd mention them because of their total awesomeness (:**

**So did you like it? It was a whole 6 pages, so you better have! (Just kidding! But I really hope you did!) And what do I hope that you will do more than that? That's right kids… REVIEW!**


End file.
